Unattainable Star
by BuriedMemories
Summary: Listen to me! There's something you need to hear , there's something you need to see , I need you to come near... Fran's feelings for Bel and Poem fic...OOC-ness guaranteed... Sorry for the bad summary... MILD YAOI , DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ...


**First poem fic and fan fic...OOC-ness guarnteed  
Disclaimer: I don't own KHR it belongs to Akira Amano  
The poem belongs to Hollowstars99 (with permission I got from school from her _personally_)  
**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes...  
**

* * *

**Listen to me!  
There's something you need to hear  
There's something you need to see  
I need you to come near**

"Bel- senpai…."

"….."

"Bel-senpai…"

"….."

"Bel-senpai!" Fran called out.

"Ushishishishi~ what now froggy~?"

They were jumping form one tree to another. They were on a mission. Fran cursed that damn stupid draw lots. He picked color red out from a box and with his luck, Bel also picked red. Now they are here doing the mission while Fran was being stabbed by Bel. He hates this. Bel always stabs him , not caring if he hurt him or not , his emotionless mask never wears off and his illusions on controlling the flow of his blood was getting better…

What a good thing….Not….

**I want to say it hurts me too  
And I only wish you knew  
That hurt could be overwhelming  
So many words you aren't hearing**

"Senpai…Listen to me…"

"Ushishishi~Why would the prince listen to a peasant frog like you?"

'The heck senpai! I want to tell you that you want you to listen! It hurts me ya know…Always being stabbed by your weird knives! 'Fran thought.

**Please for a while just stop  
What's on your mind  
If you won't listen  
Would you ever be so kind**

"Stop stabbing me Bel –senpai…" Fran said monotonously.

"Ushishishishi~ No~ the prince won't listen to a peasant frog~" Bel said in response.

"If you won't listen, will you tell me what's on your mind?" Fran asked and Bel gave him an odd look.

**I start to talk but your too far  
I start to walk  
To the unattainable star  
**

After so much jumping , they finally saw their target and gracefully ,but quietly, landed on the ground. Fran started talking about their goals and objectives , just in case Bel forgot , but the prince payed no attention to his kouhai and start stalking their target , positioning his knives , ready to assassinate the target.

What a wrong move….

'**Cause I know you'll never listen  
So there's nothing I could do to tell you  
That even if I have to pay the toll  
Even if I had to fall  
That even when you stab me with your knife  
I shall protect you with my life**

It was a trap. They have been so reckless, how could Fran not see it?! Bel was in trouble. Fran towards Bel who was slashing the illusions with his knives, clearly not seeing that It was an illusion. Fran contradicted it and broke then into pieces. Then, as if on cue, a battalion of heavy armored enemies sabotaged them. Bel used his box animal but it only took half of them down. They fought with the enemies viciously. They managed to kill them all including their target but they receive some cuts and bruises, nothing major. They managed to go to the Varia headquarters safely , and was treated immediately . They were both in the same room in the infirmary but Bel recovered faster and was now bugging his kouhai.

**Now if you hear those words  
If I could only see it  
I was so able  
Then may be my star…is not so unattainable**

Bel was never this close to Fran. He was close that their shoulders touched. Bel always bugs the illusionist but never torturing him He said that the frog should recover first before he 'dissect' it. It's almost that Bel is taking care of Fran. Yeah , Fran was happy—far more than happy. Bel was taking care of Fran and making sure he's alright and Fran also had a crush on him.

"Senpai…?"

"Hmm…? What is it froggy~?"

"I….I l-like you…"

Bel smiled. "The prince knows~"

"You knew?!" Fran was surprised. Yup really, big time…

"Lussuria told me.." Bel said in response.

Fran nodded. "Yeah , um, and im s—"

"The Prince also likes you too Froggy~"

Fran looked at his senpai. "R-Really b-but…."

"Yes the prince likes froggy , I really like you and the reasn behind of stabbing you is that I want your attention to me and ONLY me , I want froggy to be mine alone~" Bel cut him off.

Seeing that Fran was still stunned, he took the opportunity to kiss him. It surprised him that Fran's lips were soft. Fran kissed back after regaining from his shock. Their kiss was soft and gentle. When they parted Bel saw Fran blushing and he too, felt that he was blushing.

Maybe….just maybe…This could work out after all….

* * *

**Rate and Review please...**


End file.
